Black Lycan Mother
by Konner2015
Summary: The night, Harry Potter was left at the Dursleys' doorstep, was the night he vanished from the sight and from the old man. Now, 15 years later, we learn what really happened to Harry Potter. Slash/Yaoi/MalexMale. If you don't like it, don't brother to read it. Mpreg warning.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to you all. I adopted this story for her after I asked her yesterday. I will be glad to do it for her. That story seems very interesting to me. I'm looking forward to write this story. I may be busy with other stories of mine. If you want to help or give me any ideas, just leave a comment on review or PM. Thank you and have a good day!

* * *

Warnings!

I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not profit from this.

There will be Slash/yaoi/gay whatever you want to call it, so back out if that is not your thing. If you don't like it, don't bother to read it.

M-preg is definitely happening.

Enjoy now!

Chapter one

It was a cold October night, when little Harry Potter was left on his relatives doorsteps like a bottle of milk, courtesy of an old manipulating fool, who sought to use the innocent baby for his own gain.

However, what he did not know, was that little Harry had the protection of a force unseen, for people like wizards, and that is where our story begins.

She could not allow this, how dare that old fool try to manipulate her chosen one! Well she would show him, that she was not one to mess around.

You might be wondering, who she is right about now. Well she is the moon, or rather the spiritual energy of lunar magic.

Now you might be wondering, why she would be interested in little Harry Potter. Well that would be because, Harry Potter is the first one in a long generation of Potters, who have the active gene of a lycan.

If you were to ask wizards, what lycan is they would look at you in disgust, and say a werewolf, which is incorrect of course, however if you were to ask a werewolf, you would get quite the different reaction.

That is for later though, for now the lunar mother would make bloody well sure, that her child would not end up with those muggles!

The next morning, when Petunia Dursley went to get the milk, she would not see a basket, or a letter, and wouldn't wake up half the neighborhood, with her shrilly scream, because Harry Potter, the son of her sister, would be long gone by that time.

Picked up in the middle of the night by children of the lunar mother.

(15 Years later)

It is a full moon tonight, and wizard's folks are locking themselves in, with charms, what not, to protect themselves from those, they perceive as a threat, the werewolves.

Though there is a few brave folks, who risk the night, in general the full moon is a night of terror for wizards.

However, for Harry Potter it is quite different, you see Harry Potter were raised by wolves since young age, and is now 16, and has started to blend into his duties as a lycan mother.

Now a lycan mother is a submissive lycan, which are very rare, since the prejudiced of wizards today, has made them exterminate almost all of them, before they could get into hiding.

Submissive does not mean subservient though, in truth the lycan submissive is known for being quite more vicious, then their dominant counterpart. Which is one of the reasons for the hunting of them, and of course, so they couldn't repopulate, since alphas of the werewolf packs is almost always lycans, they few who aren't, have so high demands of werewolf submissive, that it is rare for them to pup them, since werewolf submissive is much more tame, then the lycans.

However, we are getting of topic now. The point is the full moon is out, and so is Harry Potter in his wolf form, with his pups.

From the time Harry was 11, and for the first time meet a pup werewolf abandoned, alone, or abused, his lycan instincts activated, which means he took in the pups, he found, and made them all into a pack, with him as the pack leader (the pack mother).

He has ended up with a pack the size of 20 pups, and himself. The oldest pups being 10 years. So it is up to Harry too hunt for food the most, while teaching and caring for the pups, just like the lunar mother cared for him.

While all the children is grateful, and view Harry as their mother, a pack the size of 21 is still very noticeable especially because most is children.

Therefore, they ended up getting the attention of both the dark and the light wizards. Both seeking to gain an alliance with such potential for the wizard's war, which has been in full blown for 5 years, since Voldemort came back.

Right now Harry and his pups is on a hunting trip, all of them is going since it's the full moon, so Harry has a chance to teach the small pups, how to survive in their stronger form.

His pups cling on to him and each other with such fierceness, that it warms and saddens his heart.

It warms his heart, because he can remember his own childhood, growing up with wolves, which was fun, but hard most of the time, because he was not like them, so felt like an outsider.

Nevertheless, it also saddens him, because they would not cling so hard to him, or each other, if everyone and everything had not abandoned them, before they could even walk.

This full moon was special, because Harry and his oldest pups, Thom (10 years), Rose (8 years), Alex (9 years), Alice (8 years), and Evan (8 years), were out at the boundary of their land, and Harry was resetting their powerful wards. To allow access for Lord Voldemort, who after months of corresponding has gotten access to their land for a limited amount of time to explain, what he wants with them, and what he is willing to give for their service.

With him, he is bringing a few of his lieutenants, and the alphas of the other werewolf packs, who are allies with him.

Which is why Harry, and his oldest pups were out now, to secure and make sure, that the foreign werewolf instinct didn't run of with them the second, they were allowed in, since this pack is run by a submissive.


	2. Chapter 2

(Lord Voldemort p.o.v)

Since the night of Halloween, when he killed the Potters, he had been in hiding. Recruiting in the dark letting Albus Dumbledore believe, he was vanished, when in reality he was temporally banish to spirit, until he could unite with one of his horcrux.

Which he did with the one in Bellatrix Vault, it was easy to get the witch to retrieve it, when he had her convinced who he was, she was always his most loyal after all.

Once he had reunited with the horcrux, he felt I change within his magic, and his mind. It would seem that splitting ones soul also splits the mind, and the magic. Which had made him unstable in mind, and shrunk his magical power extremely. Therefore, he decided to unite all his horcrux with the exception being the gaunt ring, which he could wear all the time, and not suffer the consequence of his split soul.

It was quite brilliant, he got his body back from the age 30 year, and his brilliant looks, and charm.

No matter what any says, it is easier to rule through charm then fear.

The first thing he did, when he became himself again, was mourn the loss of lives, his insanity had cost. Then he started recruiting in the dark, making plans, so the sacrifice of people would not be for nothing.

There is one thing, that his sanity or insanity had not changed, he still hated Albus Dumbledore with a passion.

Once it got out to the press, that Dumbledore had lost Harry Potter, after he had left him with his muggle family, who were not accepting of magic, the wizarding world went ballistic. Suddenly anything, or anyone related to Dumbledore was under scrutiny. He lost his power in the ministry, he only manages to hold onto his seat as the headmaster through the countless favors he had, though even that was not quite enough to get him off the constant scrutiny.

Those few months with the daily prophet constantly bashing the headmaster, was the best of his life.

He enjoyed it like no other, even though he felt for the savior of the wizard's world. He even arranges for his men to keep a look out, for little Harry Potter, so he could check if he was fine, and maybe redeem himself a little, even though he knows what he did was irredeemable.

So far his men and him has found no hair, or whisper of him, which has led to talks of him being dead. However, he would still keep a lookout, even if the chances were slim. Just because Harry had a bad start to life, did not mean he could not get a better ending.

Right at this moment thoughts of Harry Potter, is not exactly on the first frame in his mind. He had finally achieved limited access to the lunar pack, for a chance to recruit them. The pack is rumored to be big, and most of all it is very well protected. No wizard or creature have yet broken, or even found the border, and he is being giving access now, after months of corresponding, and wooing for a potential ally, whose wards are powerful like no others.

The pack leader have sent a portkey to a location close to the borders of their land, and will come a get them there. So right now Voldemort is gathering his most important lieutenants, and the alpha of the werewolf packs on his side, since they can relate to the pack leader.

His lieutenants is Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange, and his brother Rabastan. The alphas is Fenrir Greyback, Simon Wolfgang, Alastor Raye, and Silas Groundly.

(Greyback p.o.v)

He did not know the reason for all of them coming, because sure, the lunar pack had the best wards in existence, but still he did not see the need for so many people to come. In the end though, it is the dark lords decision how many come, and he had wanted this number, so that is what he will live with.

Right now everyone except the dark lord, is gather in the hall waiting for the appropriate time for the dark lord to come down, with the portkey, so everyone can get going.

"My friends and allies, I hope you readied yourself for now, since I have the portkey, and we are going now" The dark lord Voldemort came stalking in and said, in a very commanding voice, so you had no doubt that he meant business.

Every follower and ally of the dark lord gathered around him, ready to meet this mysterious pack, who have escaped such notice, for so long.

Once everyone was gather, the dark lord said the activating word, and with a whoosh, off they went.

(General p.o.v)

They landed in a clearing surrounded by nature, and moonlight, from the half-moon tonight.

The clearing was empty, and just as they were getting ready to leave, thinking they had been tricked, they felt a pulse in the air.

The pulse of magic was very strong, and visible in the next few seconds. It is like a bubble, rippling and moving, until it vanished, leaving a section of the woods previously unseen seen.

Once they got over their shock, of the powerful wards, which they could not even feel, they noticed a person standing in the new forest clearing.

He is not tall, but neither short. He has long hair going all the way down to his hips, and it is very wild, yet graceful. He is not very thick muscled, but he is very lithe, and had toned muscles, with a light tan to his skin.

He has a very soft and elegant face, very unlike the rest of him, which seem to project wildness in its element.

However, the most dazzling feature of the male would have to be the eyes, which is a beautiful color emerald that just enchants you, and lures you in, with just a hint of danger hidden within those beautiful orbs.

The male succeeded in stunning each, and everyone of them, and some even felt the hint of lust, which they quickly suppressed, they are purebloods here on a mission of diplomacy, not to catch flies.

Though the lust is very different for the dear werewolf alphas, whose instinct went basic, because they caught the hint of a lycan mother.

(Harry's p.o.v finally)

Harry studied the foreign men, who is in his territory. They felt like power, some more than others, especially the one with the red eyes feels like dark magic, very intense.

The one with the red eyes, screamed power and magic, in his muscle, but not to muscle body, it is obvious that he is the leader of this pack, since the others sort of gravitate towards him, which is understandable. His aura is so intense, he can feel his wolf whining in submission, though he refuse to let it show, he hadn't come this far in life by bearing his neck.

The other he quickly went through in his assessment, and deemed them dangerous, but not likely to attack unless ordered by their leader.

One is a tall blonde-haired person, with delicate face, and lines. Long silver hair, and a body who seems like it has never seen a day's work, though some muscle were peeking through, so he imagine he is trained for dueling.

Another is a person, with a very intimidating presence, that if Harry had not been through, what he has, he would find him very scary.

He had a permanent scowl on his face, dark intense eyes pinned to you, which would make lesser men cry, and a medium build with a very lithe and deadly body, plus he smelled of herbs, which made him a potions master probably, and therefore the least dangerous of the lot. Though it would do Harry some good not to judge too quickly.

The last two were brothers, twins if he weren't mistaking, which he rarely were. They were very tall, but a bit thin and ragged looking, like they'd been through hell, but he could see from their overall appearance, that they were probably very attractive men, with their strong jaw, and face lines, their mischievous gray eyes, and demeanor.

Once he had assessed the wizards, he assessed the werewolf. They were four alphas, one very lithe, but with a solid build, and short dirt blond hair, with intense blue eyes. Whose whole demeanor reeked of a fun loving werewolf, who could be a fighter at a moment's notice, he is also the noticeable smaller werewolf than his fellow alphas, does not mean he did not have a presence as big as they have. (Silas)

The next werewolf is all muscle and brawns, also short black hair, with very intense brown eyes, which were almost dark in color. It made him look very dangerous, but once you looked with more than your eyes, you could feel the power, and the protectiveness coming of him. Harry imagine him to be a very good alpha, the silent and brooding kind. (Alastor)

The third alpha is a mixture of the two first with a very tall body, and very lithe, he have shoulder length hair, which is a beautiful color red, like have very intense blue-green eyes, which carries a spark of mischief. (Simon)

The last alpha is HUGE, all muscle, and long silver hair, he has a very strong, but aristocratic face, with fine delicate lines, even though his face is set in stone. He has beautiful wolf yellow color eyes, which is a sure proof of how connected he is with his wolf. Overall this wolf is the one that made him most weary. (Greyback)


	3. AN:

Hello!

My apologies about for not update Chapter Three. I have a situation last month and this month too as well. My grandma was in the hospital last month but now, she's getting better and back to healthy. I'm so sorry! I have been busy to searching a new job to support my grandmother. I got a new job, yay! Hope you will forgive me for make you waiting.

I have a question for you guys for Chapter Three for Black Lycan Mother story, yes.

1) Would Voldemort and Fenrir take them in and caring for them like a family?

2) Or Would they chasing him all over the forest without harm?

And hey, Isuckatgramma! I need to ask you a question about the kids Harry adopted. Are they pups or just magic children? Just curious.

Hm, did I forget something...? Oh yeah, I need a beta reader for this story. Anyone know can I find a beta reader or anyone of you who want to be glad to help me? If so, I can tag you on the "Google Drive" with an email only, its fine with me.

One more question for you guys. I have a discussion with the author two days ago. I need your opinion for next new story of Superbeast 5 crossover. Please pick one or both. Sent a review, thank you.

1) Harry Potter & Lord of the Rings (Superbeast will be invited)

2) Young Justice & Lord of the Rings (Superbeast will be invited)


End file.
